


noli me tangěre!

by acerbicapplecoffee



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness, repost in original language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee
Summary: Театр многое повидал и принимает даже самых отчаянных — делай что захочешь, театр тоже не краснеет.





	noli me tangěre!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [noli me tangěre!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445403) by [acerbicapplecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee). 



Акт первый: _помещение с парадный зал; растресканный бурый пол, щепки, щебень, кирпичные осколки; посреди всего — отчетливо постороннее лакированное кресло в завитках, верхний свет — человек, которому принадлежит кресло, имеет определенную значимость, тяготится же он ею или нет — непонятно; на заднем плане — длинный ряд портретов, лица изображенных различить нельзя, но все они смотрят на зрителя; слева — окно, снаружи пасмурный вечер; тяжелая ветка с пожухлыми листьями — их давно должно было унести ветром, однако этого по какой-то причине так и не случилось, отчего те выглядят совершенно лишними._

 

Вылетаешь на сцену, простираешь руки к арочному потолку, восклицаешь первое слово — неважно какое, это новая жизнь, новое состояние, дальнейшее придет само; в зале никого нет, пустые велюровые ряды, гулкие тусклые проходы, но ты нарушил тишину, и все в этот миг устремлено на тебя — и ждешь ответной реакции, развития событий, нити, за которую можно уцепиться и продолжать, продолжать затейливо, продолжать, пока не выжмешь этюд до последней капли… Ты так обучен? Обученный актер — мертвый актер. Ты так воспитан? Воспитанный актер — актер не менее мертвый. Где отсутствует естественность, воцаряется пошлость, механические взмахи, искусственные позы, вымученный пафос — истинное творчество вытесняется изображанием, и постыден тот театр, на подмостках которого незримо вытачивается подделка под искусство!

Подзываешь, манишь, даешь лишний повод — и, по всей видимости, вполне отдаешь себе в этом отчет, иначе бы не смотрел так нахально, иначе бы не произносил реплики с такой провокацией, иначе бы давно соскользнул в нескончаемый монолог, а ты любишь монологи, ни во что иное не вовлекаешься настолько, до прямолинейности, просто; однако сейчас ты задумал не то, откровенно ожидая ответа, достойного внимания — и ответ будет. Вот — он. Так что же в эту минуту ты изображаешь, какую из сотен глиняных масок избрал, кто ты есть? Исповедуйся передо мной, Лайт Ягами, исповедуйся!

 

Акт второй: _боковой свет — глубокий платяной шкаф, внутри которого не осталось ничего, кроме нескольких вешалок; дверца небрежно и неловко распахнута, как будто о ней позабыли и оставили так — может быть, по рассеянности, а может быть, из спешки; на внутренней, видимой стороне дверцы — слегка помутневшее зеркало в половину человеческого роста; рядом с кулисами раздаются, удаляясь, шаги и скрип половиц; кто-то окликает уходящего, ответа зритель уже не может разобрать._

 

Ни при каких обстоятельствах не появляешься на сцене спонтанно — все спланировано, под каждым жестом и словом, каждой паузой и улыбкой лежит точный расчет, — заранее исследуешь бесчисленные запутанные тропы, которыми может пойти любая обманчиво безыскусная картина; смотришь далеко, отдаленно, сверху, знаешь все наперед и все предсказываешь, и возникает совершенная, абсолютно естественная иллюзия предвидения, и ни у кого не хватает духу оспорить твою гениальность. Я — оспорю. Твоя игра рациональна, а эмоции выучены, сцена тебе не дом, сцена тебе не жизнь, она — как шахматная доска или координатная плоскость: сухо, бездушно, познаваемо. Искусство субъективно, а ты подменил его природу, и никто не заметил: в каждом персонаже рано или поздно должна проявиться личность актера, должно произойти слияние духа вымышленного и духа реального, но в твоем исполнении никогда не видно тебя самого, ты извечно отделен пятой стеною, ты — в такой же степени обманщик, что и я сам.

Выходи, раскрывайся, провоцируйся — ты привык к вершинам пьедесталов, ничего особенного давно нет и в лавровых венках, и, вполне возможно, некогда в тебе действительно были сокрыты задатки актера, гениального актера, но сейчас ты — трусливо прикрываешься личинами главных героев, ты больше не окунаешься в игру с былым упоением, ты позабыл, что означает само это слово. Театр не терпит трусости и не терпит скрытности: каждый миг на сцене обязан быть исповедью — так исповедуйся же, Рюдзаки, исповедуйся!

 

Акт третий: _стойкое ощущение большого пространства; рамповый свет — золотая резная ширма, за ней — постоянное движение, мелькают очертания человеческих фигур, звучит смех; в глубине сцены скрывается нечто влекущее всех, нечто поразительно похожее на счастье; зритель в нетерпении, ширма вот-вот будет сдвинута, — но ожидания обмануты, никто не допущен, ничего не происходит, вид так и остается недоступным; смех затихает; свет постепенно гаснет._

 

Театр многое повидал и принимает даже самых отчаянных — делай что захочешь, театр тоже не краснеет. Грандиозный спектакль: они ходят кругами, они парят, их руки — из пламени свечей, их лица — из восторга очевидцев, их фразы — из тысяч печатных страниц; подойди ближе, еще, не можешь, отпрянь, или можешь, коснись, не трогай, ожегся, ближе, кто ты сейчас, кто ты есть, где лицо твое, или маска — твое лицо, я не знаю, ты сам это знаешь, какая разница, ближе, где руки твои, не терплю твои руки, лицо не терплю, ты усмехаешься, колкий, костлявый, ближе, смотри мне в глаза, в глаза смотри, бейся, раскрывайся мне, говори правду, твори правду, еще, да, да, да, исповедуйся мне, исповедуйся!..

***

 

Чистое искусство — возникает на миг, но этому мигу покоряется целая вечность.

Ради мига люди умирают, ради мига люди восстают из мертвых, ради мига люди возвышаются над бренным телом, ради мига люди в бездну дерзко падают вниз головой.

Актер должен утонуть в своем партнере, сгинуть в нем бесследно, и только тогда — только тогда! — они оба воплотят собой чистое, бессмертное искусство.

И они тонут.

Аплодисменты. Громче! Громче! Громче!

Они тонут.

_(ЗАНАВЕС)_

24.10.16


End file.
